This invention relates to improved generators for producing a mixture of oxidant gases, such as chlorine, chlorine oxides and ozone.
The oxidant generators of the present invention are of a known general type in which an anode within an anode chamber and a cathode within a cathode chamber act to electrolyze a saline solution, to produce oxidant gases at the anode and sodium hydroxide at the cathode, with the anode and cathode chambers being separated by an ion permeable cation exchange membrane through which sodium ions can pass to the cathode. Such generators are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,256,552, 4,248,681, 4,308,117, 4,324,635, 4,334,968, and 4,596,648, and in prior art referred to in those various patents.